deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Halloween Special: Insanity- East VS West: Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) vs Annie Wilkes (Misery)
Yuno Gasai, the girl who would do anything for love.... even mass murder.... VS Annie Wilkes, the long-time serial killer who tried to prevent an author from killing off a favorite character.... by holding him hostage... WHO IS DEADLIEST =Combatants= Yuno Gasai A teenage girl from Sakurami, Japan, Yuno Gasai was one of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga. NOTE: The Yuno featured in this match (like all of the ones featuring her so far) will be a mere mortal. As she must have won the survival game like this once to become the god of space and time, this is not not considered nerfing as the weaker version is canon. Annie Wilkes Annie Wilkes is a former nurse who lived a in a rather isolated area of Colorado. As an extreme fan of author Paul Sheldon's romance novels (which feature her favorite character, Misery Chastain), Wilkes is ecstatic to save Sheldon himself from a car wreck that leaves him immobilized with both legs broken. Once she learns that Misery dies in Sheldon's latest novel, however, Wilkes snaps and subjects Sheldon to torture, demanding that he re-write the novel and bring Misery back to life. During his time under Wilkes' watch, Sheldon learns that she has been a serial killer since her childhood. After Wilkes shatters both of Sheldon's ankles with a sledgehammer to prevent his escape, she kills a police officer who arrives to investigate the author's disappearance. Having tricked Wilkes into procuring a bottle of alcohol and a cigarette, Sheldon burns the manuscript and overpowers Wilkes, cracking her skull with a blow from his typewriter. =Weapons= Axes Hatchet (Yuno) A Hatchet is a small axe used for camping and wilderness survival, typically for cutting firewood. While it is not intended as a weapon, it is not unheard of for it to be used as such, mainly due to the fact that is a very common tool and because it is light and easy to wield. In fact, many battle axes actually had more in common with the hatchet than they do with the larger axes of fantasy. The shorter side could also be used like a sledgehammer. Fire Axe (Annie) A fire axe is type of axe used by firefighters for breaking open doors and windows, clearing debris, etc. The axe had a standard axe blade on one and spike on the poll, used for prying and pulling away walls, hooking and moving debris etc. The fire axe is typically long-handled, and painted red so it is easily visible in smoke-filled rooms. The axe is made from heat resistant materials, to minimize the potential for damage when used to break or move burning objects. While it is obviously not intended as a weapon, a fire axe can, like any axe, be very dangerous in the hands of someone determined to cause harm. 119's Edge Annie's Fire Axe for its greater reach, as well as the spike on the back which gives an additional option for attacking. Special Melee Machete (Yuno) A Machete is a large, heavy-bladed knife about 18 inches in length used in many tropical areas, most notably Latin America and Africa. The machete is used as a tool for cutting brush and harvesting sugar cane, as well as opening coconuts and other tough fruits and nuts. The machete is also commonly used as a weapon, particularly amongst militias and rebels in Africa and Latin America, and is often issued to military units operating in tropical areas. Sledgehammer (Annie) A sledgehammer is a large, heavy, long handled hammer used for demolishing walls, breaking concrete or rocks, etc. The hammer has a large, somewhat rounded metal head, though it may angular pieces on the corners. The handle is often about three feet long, made of wood or a high-impact plastics. The sledgehammer is obviously not built for the purpose of use as a weapon in mind, but sledgehammers and other hammers have been used as improvised weapons since ancient times. 119's Edge Yuno's Machete for its greater versatility, lighter weight (meaning a faster attack), and the fact that an edged weapon is more likely to kill in a single strike. Revolvers Smith and Wesson 36 (Yuno) The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small, .38 Special first manufactured in 1951. The weapon is a popular backup or off-duty weapon for police officers, and is sometimes used as a sidearm by undercover officers. The weapon has a five-round cylinder. Colt Cobra (Annie) The Colt Cobra is a small .38 Special (for the purposes of this match) revolver produced from the 1950s to 1981, as was designed as a small, concealable handgun for police and the civilian market. The weapon was also used as an emergency sidearm by some US Air Force pilots and aircrew. The Colt Cobra has a six-round cylinder. 119's Edge Annie's Colt Cobra takes a narrow edge for the extra round in the cylinder. Special Firearms Beretta 92 (Yuno) The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. Yuno's Beretta will have a 15-round magazine for the purposes of this match. Double-Barrel Shotgun (Annie) The Double-Barreled Shotgun is, as the name suggest, a shotgun with two parallel barrels, in either "side by side" (SS) or "over and under" (OU) configuration. In general OU configuration shotguns are more accurate, as the sight is place directly in front of both barrels. While the earliest models, used starting in about the mid-19th century were muzzle loaders, most modern double barreled shotguns are break action, with barrels breaking at the back. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will be a side-by-side model. 119's Edge Yuno's Beretta 92 for its far superior capacity and rate of fire. =X-Factors= Explanations Yuno Gasai easily the X-Factor of training, implied to have some knowledge of eskrima, based on her blade handling techniques. Annie is just a serial killer with no real combay training, who has been killing for longer than Yuno, but I still Yuno experience edge as she has fought against trained police officers, assassins, and a terrorist. In terms of mental health, for perhaps the first time ever in any of her matches, Yuno takes this one- she is sadistic, brutal, yes, but she at least does have a something of a coherent motive- to protect Yukiteru during the survival game... at any cost... As for Annie, she was a serial killer who simply enjoyed killing, until she decided to change the course of a work of fiction by taking the author hostage- clearly the less sensible motive, meaning she is probably less in touch with reality. In terms of weapons, Yuno takes a slight edge, mainly because of her Beretta. In terms of intelligence, Annie finally takes an edge- Yuno is not stupid, but she does not exactly have nursing degree- in many ways almost as tough as a pre-med- either. =Battle= An Abandoned Building' "I don't know who this Paul Sheldon person is, or what you mean by "Misery", but you've got the wrong person!", Yukiteru Amano said to the deranged middle-aged American woman who was currently standing over him with a sledgehammer. None of this made any sense, even in the insane world he had found himself in since the start of the survival game. It was almost as though there was someone manpulating the whole situation... someone other than Deus... was he doing this to screw with him... just for his own entertainment? "But you can't expect me to write a novel, I only got a 'A' in English because... I was lucky...", Yuki said, deciding not to mention his Future Diary, "And besides... who uses a typewriter in this day and age anyway!?" "Enough!", Annie Wilkes shouted at the person she thought was Paul Sheldon, "You know perfectly well what you did, and I expect you be writing when I get back here!" At that, Annie grabbed her shotgun from its place propped up against the wall, and walks out into the hallway of the building she was holding her victim captive in. As she turned a corner, she spotted a teenage girl with a strange pink hair color, had she dyed it or something? Regardless, she was a witness, she couldn't let her leave the building alive. Annie raised he shotgun and fired off the left barrel. Yuno Gasai jumped around a corner and took cover just in time as she saw the middle-aged woman with the shotgun fire. If the blast had been a bit to the right, if she fired the other barrel, she might have hit her. Yuno responded by drawing her Beretta 92 handgun and firing three shots down the hall at Annie as she tried to peek out and fire a second shot. All three of the bullets missed. A few second later, Annie got off her second shotgun blast, and was met by more gunfire from Yuno. Yuno then got out from cover, realizing that her enemy had only two shots in that shotgun- she could move in for the kill as she reloaded. But Yuno didn't realize that Annie also had her Colt Cobra with her. She fired two shots from the small revolver as Yuno came out of hiding. Yuno spotted the gun in her hand just in time, and dove across the hall and rolled into cover. Still, one of the .38 caliber bullets narrowly grazed her back. The exchange of fire continued, Yuno and Annie each expending another four rounds. Unlike Annie, however, Yuno still had eight round left in the large capacity mag for her Beretta. Annie, on the other hand, was really reloading this time. Yuno charged in for the kill unopposed. When she turned the corner.... She was faced by Annie wielding a sledgehammer, which she swung in a wide arc. The blow knocked the Beretta out of her hand and sent it flying. Annie Wilkes made a second downward swing with the hammer, which would have caved in Yuno's skull, if she hadn't sidestepped the strike. Yuno then drew a machete she kept hidden in her outfit and a swung the blade as Annie raised her hammer again. The blade cleaved right through one of her wrist, severing her right hand. Annie gave out a scream of pain. The psychotic nurse was still enough in touch with reality to realize she would have to apply a tourniquet to stop the bleeding soon, but first she had to deal her attacker. There was only one option to end this quickly. Annie went for Yuno's Beretta, which was on the floor several feet away. She gripped her remaining hand around the pistol grip, but before she could turn to Yuno and fire, she heard the sound of a blade whooshing through the air. Yuno's machete cleaved through Annie's neck, severing the serial killer's head in one blow. As her victim's head rolled to floor, Yuno broke into maniacal laughter. "MWAHHHAAHHAHAHHAHA... I did it, I killed that bitch and saved your life... Praise me Yuki-kun!", She said as she walked into the room where her love interest was captured and cut him loose. WINNER: Yuno Gasai Expert's Opinion In this battle of the female serial killers, Yuno Gasai got the edge because of the superior firepower of her Beretta 92, as well as her far greater level of combat experience and agility. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts